1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid level indicator disposed within a fuel tank for an automotive vehicle, for instance to measure a quantity of fuel remaining within the tank, and more specifically to a structure of the liquid level indicator suitable for being assembled by an automatic assembly machine or system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid level indicator is usually composed of an indicator frame, a contact holder pivotally supported by the frame, a float fixed to the contact holder, an electric contact fixed to the contact holder, a resistor fixed to the indicator frame. Therefore, when the float is moved up and down according to liquid level, the contact fixed to the contact holder is moved to and fro by the float relative to the resistor fixed to the frame, so that an electric signal whose voltage or current is proportional to liquid level can be obtained.
In the prior-art liquid level indicator, since the above-mentioned various parts (float, contact holder, contact, and resistor) are assembled with the indicator frame in different directions, there conventionally exists a problem in that the indicator is difficult to assemble in an automatic assembly line.
The arrangement of the prior-art liquid level indicator will be described in more detail hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.